This research proposes a comprehensive analysis of the general psychological process involved in the identification, diagnosis impression formation and person perception of "hyperactive" children. The research will identify, measure, quantify, and dimensionalize the specific cognitive and behavioral that (1) distinguish hyperactive and undiagnosed children and (2) respond to psychostimulant thereapy. Hyperactive will be reformulated in a social-ecological context.